


You can't control an independent heart, can't tear the one you love apart

by Stevie3



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-05 08:32:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16364465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stevie3/pseuds/Stevie3
Summary: The scene I imagined the episode after 'Vegas with Some Radish' starting with. I mean, come on, no one else was curious about the morning after?





	You can't control an independent heart, can't tear the one you love apart

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so late posting this seeing as where we are in the story by now. But hey, better late than never.  
> First fic.

Dan frowned when he heard his ringtone. He reached over to his nightstand to grab his phone but his hand landed in something sticky.

_What..?_  

He opened his eyes, or at least tried to as one of them was glued shut. Groaning, he went to rub his face with his other, unsticky, hand. This hand landed on something hard which pressed down on the bridge of his nose, not helping the epic headache he could feel lurking. Safety goggles. Why was he wearing safety goggles? His two eyes snapped open when he realised where he was. Lucifer's penthouse.

He sat up, groaning again. The headache was no longer lurking but had arrived in full force now that he wasn't horizontal anymore. No wonder. He looked around at the evidence of a party well partied. Judging by all the bottles on the table, piano, floor and even sofa Dan was sitting on, it looked like they had sampled everything Lucifer's Wall of Booze had on offer. Grabbing his phone which was still blaring 'Eye of the Tiger', Dan spotted the take-out container his hand had landed in earlier and saw some noodles had spilled on the carpet. _Lucifer is gonna be pissed._

It was Chloe's landline calling. "Hello," he croaked, taking off his safety goggles and rubbing his face, realizing too late this meant he had smeared black bean sauce on his cheeks. "Shit!"

"Well, sounds like somebody had a good time!" cackled a familiar voice. Dan jumped when someone started talking right next to his other ear.

"Is that Mazikeen? Tell her I said hello!" Apparently the comfy pillow Dan had been sleeping on was Dr. Linda Martin. What a weird night.

"Uhm, yeah. Hi Mazikeen. Good morning Linda," Dan said, blinking owlishly.

"Linda?! Ooooh, you definitely had a good time," Mazikeen hooted. Dan held the phone a bit further from his ear. Not a good morning for talking to chipper ninja bartenders/bounty hunters/whatever the hell she was. Apparently Linda was a morning person too. Yawning once, she bounced off the sofa and stretched. She tsk-ed at the state of the penthouse and started rounding up empty bottles.

"No, Maze, we're all at Lucifer's place, it's not what you think," Dan said. He saw Linda stop, startled, in the doorframe to the bedroom. She smiled and cocked her head. "Whatever." Dan could practically hear Maze rolling her eyes. "Look, I can't reach Chloe and I need someone to take over spawnsitting duty."

Dan saw Chloe's phone between the debris on the coffee table. He picked it up and saw the battery was dead. Now that his brain was finally waking up Dan could register the background on the phone that sounded suspiciously like his daughter on a cornflakes induced sugarhigh. " Yeah, her battery's dead," Dan said in a yawn.

"Shush you deviant," he heard her admonish his daughter. "A new bounty popped up and Chloe might not be happy if I take Trix with me to Vegas. Can you come over?"

Linda daintily weaved her way back to Dan on the sofa and silently urged him to get up by taking his arm. She smiled, put a finger on her lips and maneuvered the two of them to the bedroom.

Chloe was asleep in the bed. She had been so upset yesterday. She had put up a brave face the whole evening but Dan knew his ex enough to see the cracks in her mask. Everyone except Chloe and Lucifer knew Chloe and Lucifer loved each other. Even if Lucifer was a socially inept bulldozer with an ongoing schtick of being Satan, Dan had to admit that all in all, Lucifer was a good guy. Who broke his ex-wife's heart, again, by disappearing on her birthday. Maybe not such a great guy. And that prick has the gall to call Dan a douche. So Dan and Linda had tried to distract Chloe by playing drinking games, making an unholy racket by 'playing' the piano and shouting along lyrics to the music and calling it karaoke, even going so far as to bringing his powertools over to try and break into Lucifer's vault. There were no tears in sight now, however. She was smiling in her sleep, positively **beaming**. A pale happy vision with golden hair in a white shirt in a sea of black silk.

And wrapped in a fully clothed devil spooning her.

"HELLOOOOO!! Are you still there?!" Startled Dan jumped backwards. He had completely forgotten he was still holding his phone to his ear. And had a very loud babysitter on the other end of the line. Hurriedly he tiptoed to the kitchen.

"Yes!" he hissed.

"So, are me and Trix a go for Vegas then?" Mazikeen asked. Excited squealing in the background. "What?! No! No Vegas! I'm coming! I'll be there in thirty minutes!" Dan shouted. "Just... Wait... I," Dan heard Mazikeen huff, "I'll take her to the zoo, the new exhibition has just opened up."

"Ok. Ya hear that you little monster? Your dad is taking you to the zoo." More excited squealing in the background.

"See you in a bit, Mazikeen," Dan said hanging up. He looked up and saw a smiling Linda come into the kitchen with the take out containers in her hands.

"She looks so happy," Dan said. "Did you hear him come in?" Linda shook her head and dumped the noodles in the trash. "I think those two deserve to sleep in. Want to go grab a coffee somewhere?"

"Can't," Dan groaned. He could really use some coffee now that Linda mentioned it. Like a gallon. "I promised I'd take Trixie to the zoo." He yawned and shivered a bit. "Too bad. You look like you could use a good coffee. Or some fluids anyways," Linda laughed. "Yeah. Being hungover at a zoo with a hyperactive eight-year-old wasn't exactly what I had in mind for today," Dan said.

Linda smiled and cocked her head. "You know what? I'll join you two. I can help keep an eye on Trixie and make sure you stay hydrated," she said. " I was planning to go see the new exhibition anyway, and I have no plans for today." She leaned a bit closer and whispered conspiratory, "And I really need to talk to someone about what we just saw."

The twinkle in Linda's eyes showed Dan she was barely holding in some excited squealing of her own. _Linda and Trixie will get along just fine_ , he thought. "Deal. The fluids are on me."

Dan smiled and held out his elbow. "Shall we?" _Ok, Lucifer might be rubbing off on me_ , Dan thought. Linda smiled and took his elbow. "We shall." They sneaked back into the living room and collected their stuff.

While Dan was hunting for his second shoe he caught another glimpse of the two on the bed. It looked like Lucifer had tried to burrow his face even deeper into Chloe's hair. It dawned on Dan that he should be jealous. After all, if he had to name someone the love of his life it would be Chloe. And here she was, in bed with another guy, looking happier than Dan had ever seen her. But that was just the point, wasn't it? She looked happier now than when she was with Dan. Dan shook himself out of his thoughts and turned around to where Linda was looking at him.

She smiled, held out his missing shoe and hummed an old Sting song they had belted out last night during their drunken 'karaoke'. All three of them not quite exactly remembering the words but wholeheartedly shouting the chorus when it came around. He smiled back and took his shoe. He looked around to check if he had everything and stepped into the elevator with Linda. 

_If you love somebody, if you love someone, set them free._


End file.
